A kind of love war
by Aztra
Summary: Lucy is entering to a new High School with her best friend Erza, there she meets a lot of people, but especially two guys,Gray and Loki,who fall in love with her at first sight, so they decided to star a kind of war for Lucy's love. Who will win? R
1. Chapter 1

The blonde girl woke up slowly as the sun touched her soft face, and then she realized she had to take a bath. Today, she was going to start her first grade of High School, the problem was that she was going to a new one… fortunately she had her best friend ,Erza, (also her neighbor) who was going to the same academy as she. While taking a relaxing but fast shower, she was getting nervous, why? Because she knew that the Fairy Tail Academy was from kindergarten to university, so that mean that everybody will knew each other and that would make her difficult to make friends. But, she had Erza, and she knew she will never let her alone so that calmed her. After that shower she dressed up and brushed her hair as she wrapped it on one half of her head decorating it with a red bow."Lucy! Sweet heart!- her mom shouted- Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming!-"she shouted back as she walked down a delicious breakfast she kissed her mom and grabbed her bag then shouted" I'm going!"

"Take care!" said her mom while waving her hand.

Lucy closed her door and waited for Erza outside her home. She started thinking of what kind of people will she know until someone interrupted her thoughts, it was Erza.

"Morning Lucy!"The red haired girl said smiling as she approached Lucy.

" Morning Erza!" She answered smiling at her always beautiful red haired best friend.

Then both of them started walking towards the academy. When they got there Lucy felt like if she was going to hell, but Erza's hand opn her shoulder calmed her down a little, but she could only reply with a smile."Come on Lucy let's see in which class we are-"A smiling Erza told her.

**Lucy's P.O.V °°°°**

I was walking like a robot towards the class list. I started searching for my name.

"Houswith….Helgren….Heartfilia Lucy 'Here!'" I thought sliding my finger to the right until I saw '1E'. Then I turned back to where Erza was.

"Hey Lucy, In what class you are?" she asked me

-"Well, here says I'm on first E and you?" I answer her with a face full of hope

"Sadly I'm on first F…" she answered with a serious and at the same time sad face." But it isn't that bad! C'mon!

"Okay…"I said a little disappointed

The opening ceremony was really boring, actually I didn't pay attention, Erza shooked me on the head at the ending because I was like in other world when we were supposed to leave. When we reached my classroom outside the room there was already a teacher waiting for new students, I said goodbye to Erza and start walking nervously towards the teacher. There was a blue-haired girl with a yellow ribbon holding her hair, she just smiled at me and said "Hello! My name is Levy, Nice to meet you!"

"My name is Lucy, nice to meet you too!" I said back with a smile.

"Cute name! May I call you Lu-chan?"

"Sure!" I smiled, she was very kind and soft.

"Okay then let's be friends Lu-chan!" She said with a big smile, she was very cute! I just nodded and said "Okay!"

"Girls, you can now come in" the teacher said opening the door, the first one to enter was Levy then I followed her.

**Gray's P.O.V**

Today is our first day on High School, everything it's the same, just that there are new entrance students, I think they are just two in our class.

"Hey Gray! Wanna come to my place after school?" Loki shouted me as I get into the room

"Sure! Hey what sit did you got?" I asked him

"15! Unfortunately it is in the middle!" He shouted

"You dumbass! You are going to break my eardrum! I'm just by your side idiot!" I said angrily

"Sorry sorry…and why the hell are you taking off your shirt pervert?" He said with a smirk

"Wha- When did this happen?" I shouted as I put my shirt on again, everybody start laughing at me. Yeah, I have that bad habit, always taking off my clothes from nowhere, but people around here are already used to it.

"Okay Class, please sit down we are going to start" the teacher said "Gray your place is number 17, please sitdown" I just nodded and walked to my place, I it was just a place between Loki's and mine, who would be sitting there? "Okay, now that you're all siting down let me inform you that this year we are having new students, and in your classroom there will be just two of them, Please come in girls." Did he just said 'girls? Well I suggest Loki will take a look on them, I'm not really interested.

The door opened slowly, then a short blue haired girl come in, I turn my eyes towards Loki, he didn't seem interested but the he just muttered 'gorgeous' then I turned my view back with the blue haired girl but there, just beside her, was a blonde haired girl, with a pair of beautiful chocolate eyes and a hot body, just as Loki said she was just 'gorgeous'.

"Hi, my name is Lucy Heartfilia, Nice to meet you" Her voice was very soft and kind, surely Loki was going to flirt with her, but just for this time, she was going to be mine.

"Okay girls, Levy your place is number 20, and Lucy yours is number 16, please both of you take a sit" W-wait, If my place is number 17, that means she is just in front of me! Yeah!...Wait… she's also just behind Loki… that's not good. Well, let's analyze the situation, I'm sexier than Loki but somehow he always gets the girls… is it because of my estrange bad habit?...No, probably girls love my abs, maybe it is because I'm kind of cold with them… I wasn't very interested…well, let's do this, I'm going to be kind with her, just to see her real personality and decide if she worth it.

"Hi, my name is Loki Stellar, nice to meet you Lucy" Damn you Loki! But you are not getting her attention that easy!

"And my name is Gray Fullbuster, nice to meet you too Lucy" I said with my best damn smile, Loki looked confused at me, but a seconds later he understood that this was war. Lucy seeme a bit confused so she just shyly said "Nice to meet you guys" with a sweet smile. Her smile just perfectly suited her face, it was warm and kind, I felt a way I have never felt before it was something like if I wouldn't like to see her cry; I just wanted her to smile. Suddenly, she just put her hands in her face, I could see her face going red as a tomatoe.

"Mr. Fullbuster! Please put your clothes back on!" The teacher shouted as he throw a book which hit me on my face, I felt down, I could hear Lucy surprised, which means she was worried, that maked me smile a little, but I was angry at the teacher, things are finally starting, Fairy Tail Academy was going back to normal.

"Hey you! Old man! Don't throw thing like if it wasn't anything!" I replied, I'm sorry for Lucy, this wasn't a very 'normal' school she would have to get used to it, at the beginning she was kind of scared and confused, then she just started laughing. After my thoughts, I took the book stand up and throw the book back to the teacher while I said "Now start your class! You Idiot!"

**Lucy's P.O.V**

°Time skip° Recess time°

"Geez, classes here aren't easy" I said to myself closing my notebook, then a let out a biiiiiiiiig sigh.

"Nee, Heartphilia-san…" someone called me, it surprised me so I just looked to the owner of that call, it was Loki.

"Just call me Lucy" I smile "So, what is it?"

"Well, can we be friends?" He said smiling, somehow his aura was shining… it was a bit scary… "Lu-chan, see you in the cafeteria!" Levy told me going out of the class, I just nod to her and reply to Loki with one of my best smiles.

"Of course!"

"Great! Oh, by the way, call me Loki" He blinked and then walked toward Gray and said "What the hell where you looking at?" with a sneer.

I just make my way to the cafeteria, is no like I had to hear that, right?

"Lucy!" I turn my head so I could see backwards.

"Ah, Erza!" I said drawing a big smile on my head.

"Hey, how was your class?" She asked me smiling

"Good, but a bit different from normal ones, you know, in normal classes people do not scream at teachers and teacher do not throw books at students and…" I couldn't help but blushing a little 'stripp in front of the whole class. Well, what about yours?"

"Good, but there's also people a bit different like a guy named Natsu that is always eating spicy things, he is very annoying, but no one strip in front of a whole class, who the hell is that guy?"

"I think he was named... mmm... Gray … Fullbuster, or something like that" DAMN! He was just passing by our side when I said his name! Please don't misunderstand it, I don't like when people gets mad when you say their name and they hear you and think you are talking about them! (A/N: Lucy is talking to Gray with her thoughts n.n)

**Gray's P.O.V**

I was just making my way to the cafeteria, then I saw Lucy talking with a red haired girl, I decided not to interrupt and keep walking, and I did so.

"Gray...Fullbuster... or something like that"

I got surprised by that, but I just kept walking like if I didn't hear anything. My mind was going crazy! Why did she said my name?And what about '_or something like that...'_ that meant she wasn't sure about my name! Geez! Easy Gray, easy, there's going to be a moment when you can talk to her, now think about something else.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I was walking with Erza to the cafeteria, looking for a place to sit, then a "Lu-chan!" from Levy-chan gets my attention, she was making a sign of 'sit here'.

"Hey,Erza I got a place!" I took Erza's hand and walk trough the crowd until I get with Levy-chan who was sitting with a petite girl with white short hair.

"Hey Lu-chan!"

"Hey Levy-chan!" I smiled at her, then I said to the petite white haired girl "Hi, my name is Lucy" then I said to both of them " And this is Erza" I said smiling.

"Hello, nice to meet both of you" Erza said with her best smile.

"Nice to meet you Erza" Levy-chan said with a cute smile.

"Nice to meet both of you, my name is Lissana Strauss, just call me Lissana" She said with a cute smile, like Levy's one.

Me and Erza sit down at we all start talking like if we did know each other since ever.

"So, Lissana are you new on the school, or not?" I asked Lissana, well just because of curiosity.

"No, I have been here since ever, but I know Levy because she is my neighboor, but we had never been in the same school, this is the first time." She said smiling all the time, she was so kind!

"Oh, I see, well its the same with Erza and me! But we weren't here, and we have always been in the same school and we are neighboors too!" I said smiling back.

"Hey, I think its time to go back to class" Erza said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okey guys, so... I'm Himawari! (You can call me as whatever you want!) I didn't do this last time because I didn't knew how to do it...****(yeah, I'm a bit sillly...)**

**We'll this is my first fanfic ever! Please tell me if you liked it or hated it! I really don't mind how cruel your comments can be, because after all they may help me! So feel free to do it!**

**Warning: My grammar is bad! And my word doesn't points were I'm wrong so please don't hate me! .**

**Disclaimer: I sadly DO NOT own fairy tail, I just play with my favorite couples a little bit u.u**

Chapter 2

We all walked together to our classrooms, but Lissana was on 1-C so she went to her class and Levy-chan said she was going First, so at the only Erza and me were left.

"Hey Erza, wanna sleepover at my house?"

"Sure! Well I'm going! See you at 6 pm ok?" She said waving her hands and getting inside her class.

"Okay, See ya!" I answered waving my hand, then I walked like for 30 seconds and get into the classroom.

Everything was noisy and separated by little groups, Levy-chan was talking to some girls, Loki was with Gray and ather two guys who I didn't know their names,and there were other groups but I didn't know them, "I really don't now anybody in here! How pitiful!" where my thoughts in that moment, then I saw a little girl with long dark blue hair and brown eyes, who seem to be reading a book, she was alone, so I decided to go with her, so I started walking slowly, a group of persons seemed to be surprised by my action, then a aura of hearts and flowers appeared around them, it scared me a LOT, where they perverts? Where they watching me? Then I felt someone looking staight towards me, I lift up my sight expecting to see someone, but I only saw Loki and his little group, where they seeing me? Or just one of them? I decided not to pay attention to that feeling and kept walking towards the little petite girl, she seemed pretty young.

"Hi, my name is Lucy Heartphilia, nice to meet you!" I said similing

"H-Hi, my name is Wendy Marvel, nice to meet you too" she said shyly

"What are you reading,Wendy?" I said putting my hands on my knees and poking and the book.

"It's a book about a poor girl that get lost she she was 6 years old so for ten years she makes her way through life so one day she founds a cat, that cat had the ability to fly, so the cat help her to search from her parents, so that's the book about, and all the things she passed and that she is going to pass trough, secrets, ans such, its really interesting! It's name is 'Aera' " She said with a big smile. It seemed like she wasn't shy anymore.

"Really?When you finish reading could you lend it to me?" She just nodded sweetly "Hey, do you like cats Wendy?"

"I love them! I have one named Charle!" She said, she was pretty cute!

"I like cats too, but I don't have ones because my mom is allergic, and what about books?"

"Well, I like books of course, but I'm not always reading, I just do it when I got something to read" She answered with a smile.

"You see, I really love books, when I was little I didn't had anything to do, well only when Erza and her parents went to my house, but besides that I didn't had anything to do, so one day my mom told me to read a book, so I did it, and I loved it! I can clearly remember how stuck I was on that book! So everyday Erza didn't come to my house I spent it ready all day long, So in 3 months I read every single book of the library, and it was a HUGE one! So now I'm a completely bookworm! You know, I am now writing a novel! Wendy seem to be delighted with what I told her, so cute!

"Really Lu-chan? May I be the first one to read it!"

"Whoa! Levy-chan! Of course!" She just smiled

"Then, I will be the second one!" Wendy said "Of course, If you don't mind?"

"Of course I don't! We are friends Wendy!" This is getting, a bit embarrassing...

"Well, can there be a third one?" A masculine voice said, it was Loki!

"But, you don't seem like the reading type Loki, no offense!" Everyone that hear started laughing.

"You hurt me Lucy!" He said trying to be the victim, this was fun.

"Sorry! But your appearance gives that idea!"

"Of course it does! This guy can't open even a kindergarten book!" Gray said putting his hand on Loki's shoulder. It seemed like Gray wanted to have fun with Loki.

"Oh, really? You do..." Someone interrupted Loki with a scream

"GRAAAAAAAY!" A pink haired guy entered the classroom. It's a bit strange that the teacher haven't enter to the room...

"NATSU!" Gray seemed pissed of when he shouted back.

"I WANT TO FIGHT YOU! I'M RECHARGED!" He shouted in a weird position.

"BRING IT ON FLAMEHEAD!" Gray said sapproaching to Natsu in a weird position.

Seconds later they where punching each other saying things like 'EAT THIS' and 'YOU ARE GOING DOWN MORON'. Suddenly Natsu grabbed a book and throw it straight to Gray's face but he avoid it and the book keep flying until it hit my forehead. It hurt. I took the book, it was a 1000 page book with hardcover, then I touched my forehead and it started hurting and slowly a warm liquid was dripping from my head and it started to stain my uniform. Gray and Natsu seemed to be shocked, like frozen, Levy-chan, Wendy and Loki where asking me if I was alright but I didn't answer, the other ones where just watching. I started feeling like about to laugh out loud, and I did. Gray and Natsu seemed to be back to normal, but I kept laughing.

"H-Heartphilia-san, are you alright?" Gray asked me with a worried voice.

"HAHAHAHAHAH, Lucy please, and yes I am, HAHAHAHA,I'm just going to the nursing..." I said smiling at them and walking slowly to the door.

"We will go with you!" Natsu said.

We started walking towards the nursing, there was an ackward silence.

"Hey,Heartphilia-san I'm really sorry, If it wasn't because of Gray's fault you wouldn't be bleeding like that" Natsu said.

"My fault!" Gray growled

"Yeah, you pissed me off!" Gray was about to say something but I interrupted him.

"Call me Lucy, and don't worry" I said smiling " It was my fault for being standing in there"

"Whoa! You're really kind Lucy!" I just smiled at Natsu "Damn! I gotta go! The teacher is going to kill me!" He started running to his classroom "See you later Lucy! And Sorry!

That just leave us Gray and me alone, we entered the nursing, but there wasn't anybody in there.

"Seems, like there's nobody in here" He said looking all over the room, the he took two chairs and put one in front of the other one, and sit in one, the he took the first aids. "Come, sit here, I'm going to heal you"

I just obey him, silence was all over the room, he cleared my forehead with his hand.

"Wow, its a deep cut!"

"R-really?"

"Yep, it's going to hurt when I put you the alcohol..."

I just sighed. He took a bit of wet cotton and started cleaning the cut, It hurt a lot, but I kept that feeling inside, I didn't wanted to cry in front of him. Then with other cotton he cleaned the blood in my face, finally he put a gauze on my forehead.

"There you go!" He said closing the fist aid.

"Thank you!" I said with my best smile.

"No problem! Oh, yes..." He started taking of his shirt, I could feel my face going redder every second. "Here, put this on, yours is dirty."

I took the shirt, then I saw him, he immediately turned his gaze away, Wait... was he blushing?How cute!

"Thank you, Fullbuster!" I smiled at him, he was pretty kind.

"Gray its okey"

"Then, you gotta call me Lucy"

We both smiled at each other, then Gray went out to his locker for a shirt for him while I put on the one he gave me. His shirt was big, when I put it on ,I seemed smaller, and kind of cute. I'm NOT a pervert, but it smelled pretty good! Like a pretty expensive lotion combined with his shampoo. I shooked my head getting thoughts out of my mind. I get out of the infirmary and went to my class. When I knocked the door, the teacher told me to come in, in the moment I put a fit inside I felt my classmates staring at me. The group of perverts where surrounded by a moe aura, girls where saying things like 'cute!', some boys where just staring and blushing, one of them was Loki, Gray was also there ,he was... blushing? Did I looked THAT cute?

"! Where were you? If you don't give me a good reason I'll send you to principal's office!" The teacher said, I think he was pissed of...

"I'm sorry teacher! It's just that..." Well, I needed to think about something because if I say it all like it happened the teacher would probably send Natsu and Gray to the principal's office, but Gray was there already, if he entered before class started there wasn't problem, but if he didn't...wait, he would already be at principal's office.

"What?" He asked impatiently

"Well, after recess, when I was entering to the classroom, I stumbled and hit my forehead with my desk. So, as a consequence my forehead started bleeding like crazy, and Gray offered himself to take me to the infirmary. There wasn't any teacher there so he cured my forehead and lend me his shirt because mine was all dirty." I finished my story with a obviously fake smile. I glared at Gray ho seemed a bit surprised, I smiled at him, then I glared Loki who seemed a bit pissed of, I just put him a questioning face.

"Well... sit down" the teacher sighed.

I sat down.

"Hey Loki, why do you seem angry?" I whispered to him while the teacher started giving his class again.

"It's nothing" He whispered back.

"Oh, come on! You can trust me!" I replied with a more louder whisper.

"Okay, well, it pisses me off the fact that you are wearing Gray's shirt."

"Oh! Well, it's not like I like it too! It makes me look fat!" I whispered grinning at his back, he turned his face to me and smiled back.

"Haha, actually you look kinda cute" He whispered and blink facing the teacher again.

I blushed a little, well who wouldn't?

~Time skip~ After school~

Gray's P.O.V

I was walking slowly, making my way back home. Why did Lucy lied when the teacher asked her what happened? I could only think about that.

~Flashback~

" where were you? If you don't give me a good reason I'll send you to the principal's office!"

~End of FB~

'Could it be that... she didn't tell the truth just for my and Natsu's sake?Geez that girl!' Unconsciously I smiled and giggled. With just one day of knowing her she already proved me that she worth it, she is kind, sweet, and energetic. But even if she already proved it, maybe she haven't showed all her personality, well it's been less than a day since I met her.

My thoughts where interrupted by my cell phone, it started to ring, so I answered.

"Hi?"

"Where the hell are you idiot! You where supposed to come to my house!"

"Oh! That's right! I totally forgot!" I started laughing

"What are you laughing at? Come here I need to talk with you!"

"Yes, Yes, I'm going"

Loki hung up, 'Geez that guy' I sighed remembering where did he lived. After some minutes I got there, fortunately I wasn't that far. I knocked the door slowly, 5 seconds later Loki opened the door.

"Wow, that was fast!" I said a bit surprised.

"Whatever, come let's go to my room" He said moving aside so I could pass. I greeted Loki's mom, then we both went upstairs and entered his room. His room is like always, a mess,clothes dropped everywhere, but I had to admit that it is cleaner than last time I came, and it smells always like lotion.

"So, what did you wanted to talk about?" I said sitting on his bed, while he did on his desk chair.

"Lucy" He seriously said

"Huh?" I questioned, What the hell was that?

"You set your eyes on her, right?" He crossed his arms.

"Yeah, She's pretty damn cute" I said with a smirk.

"Well, me too"

"So, you are telling me that for once in your life, you are going seriously with a girl?" I said in a teasing tone.

"Yup"

"So, this is war?"

"Yup"

"Great"

"You know I'm going to do everything on my hands right?" Loki said in a teasing tone.

"Yeah, but you know, I think I'm going to win this time" I said standing up from his bed and walking to the door, I opened the door " I'm definitely winning this time" Then I closed the door and got out of Loki's home and making my way to mine.

Lucy's P.O.V

"Erza! You are finally here!" I greeted opening the door. "Mom! Erza is here!"

"Erza! It's a pleasure to see you again!" Mom said with a kind smile peering from the kitchen.

"It's a pleasure to me as well" Erza replied with a cute and respectful smile

"Feel like in home!"

"Thank you" Erza greeted.

Then we both went upstairs to my room. I love my room, it's cozy and pretty, orderly, and big. As we entered the room Erza let her things beside the bed and sit on it, I sat down at the couch looking confusingly at Erza, who seemed to be thinking about something.

"Lucy..." She said low and slowly

"Y-yeah?" I stuttered a bit scared, Erza can be sometimes scary...

"I want you to tell me about your classmates, well, who you talk to, how are them, how do they treat you, and finally how are them physically" She ordered with a serious look.

"Huh?" I foolishly answered

"Sorry, is just that it makes me worried, you know, we have been always together, even since we were born, so, that gives me a reason for asking" She said with a worried voice "Oh, and also your mom asked me to do it" I started laughing, I bet she wasn't supposed to tell me that because she made such a weird face when she finished.

"Well, I guess I just have to say it, right?" Erza nodded " Okey well, my classmates are a bit different from expected, some of them are perverts and stare at me constantly, the others are pretty normal. I talk to Levy, Wendy,Gray and Loki. Levy is... well you already know her, Wendy is very cute!She has long dark blue hair, is a bit shy but a really kind person, Loki is very handsome, he is tall and has large orange spiky hair, he uses glasses and well he is amm kind of a flirty guy? Yes that is, but a really kind person, Gray, well, he is soooo handsome and hot(I mean in a good way), he has large kind of spiky navy hair, his personality is very cool, he acts like a tough guy but he is really kind from inside. Well, that's all I guess... oh! And I met that guy named Natsu from you class... in fact he made this to me" I said pointing at my forehead

"He really did? I'm going t-"

"It's alright it was my fault" I laughed

"Okey, then"

The next ours we kept talking about random things, laughing and laughing all over again until we felt asleep without even knowing, her right leg was over me, while my left hand over her chest. You know,even if Erza do some weird stuff sometimes I know it is because she is worried, or just because my mom asked her...I just can't judge her for doing it, is impossible, she is my very best friend after all, we have been always together.

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I don't own Fairy tail! I just did the plot!~**

**This is a dairy style chpater, hope you don't hate it! n.n**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

(Lucy)

_Dear diary~_

_Okay, this is the first time I ever write here, I bought you yesterday, heh..._

_This sound really stupid but... I have to do it! _

_Dear diary, I'm going to make like you are like my confident friend, the one I can tell everything, even things I don't tell Erza. Hah, She might kill me if she knows I hide things from her...scary..._

_Well, let's begin~_

_It's been already two weeks since I entered Fairy Tail High school, with the time, Loki, Natsu and Gray became my best friends, Levy, Wendy and Lisanna also did. Is NOT like I'm cheating with Erza or something, NO, Erza is obiously my best friend but she is also my sister and that change things a LOT. _

_During those two weeks a lot happened, well, not exactly a LOT but.. you know!_

_On first week I met Lisanna's older brother and sister, Elfman and Mirajane, they are very kind, Elfman is very manly and he is always saying things like "Mans don't do that" "You're not a man!"and Mirajane loves to tease me with Gray and Loki... but bsides that she is pretty kind ans beautiful!_

_I also met a girl named Cana, she is pretty funny and beautiful, she is always drinking from a thermos but I can ensure something, it is filled with everything but water._

_I got sick on Friday because gray prepared a prank for Natsu, which consisted on a bucket filled with water and water balloons collocated on the top of the door, so when Natsu entered the bucket and the balloons will fall on him and soak him. Unfortunately, He didn't expect me to enter the classroom, well it was all ready the departure time... no one would expect it, but...well sometimes it happens! Anyways, the point is that I came in, and Gray thought that I was Natsu, so he started laughing out loud like crazy, obviously I screamed, but it wasn't a 'AHHH' it was a 'KYAAAA' so he immediately noticed it was me. He stopped laughing, I was shocked, freezing, my body was weakening every second, then I fainted._

_I don't remember anything else, I only woke up feeling a bit dizzy going downstairs, and I heard a little talk:_

"_Gray-chii!Wanna look at some Lucy's photos when she was a baby?" An enthusiastic feminine voice ,which I can spot as my mom's, said_

"_Really Layla-tan?"A masculine voice (also a bit enthusiastic) replied._

"_Yup! Here! Look look!" _

"_How cute!"_

_Any ways, my mom was showing my baby photos to a stranger! I'm going to interfere on their little talk! Hmph!_

"_Mom!" _

"_Oh! Darling! You finally woke up!" My mom said smiling, as she touched her cheek softly._

"_Who is this?" I said pointing at the man, who seem to sweatdrop at my action._

"_Huh? Sweetheart this is Gray-chii!" I forced my sight to the blurred man_

"_G-gray? What are you doing here?"_

" _You were burning on fever so I piggybacked you to your house, then I met your mother and she invited me a cup of tea, we exchanged emails and started seeing your baby photos, by the way you were too cute." He said rapidly with a little blush._

_Since that day, everyday I go to school mom tell me to greet Gray from her part, she seems to love Gray. I can't really understand my mom, she is that kind of person that is kind with everybody and carefree, she is always worrying for others and supporting them, she is REALLY sociable... and when she like a person she usually give them nicknames, Is not like I don't like it, but... she is really a person that get sick frequently... and I don't want to lose her...I don't want to go back with him... at that house..._

_I've been having 'this' nightmares lately...please don't make 'em real God... please..._

* * *

**_So, this is all for this chapter! I know this chapter sucks and that I take a lot writting! I'm so sorry! T_T Is just that a got a "writers block" and I dind't know what to write!:c But Chapter 4 is going well (at least I thinks so ' ) ! So please keep supporting me and please R&R!:D And feel free to criticize!(:_**

**_*My grammar is still bad, so please don't kill me if it is too much!._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okey guy so~ IM REALLY SORRY! REALLY REALLY SORRY! T^T It took me like about 1 month or more to write this! Even If I said that it was going to be fast and all, but I had a lot of proyects and then my exams!D: But the good news is that it is FINALLY here!:D**

**Soooo~ Enjoy it and please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the plot and SK:)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Normal P.O.V~**

The raven haired boy was laying on his bed, thinking of a certain blonde cute girl and how he was going to make her fall for him. It's all about 7 steps , which are:

to know each other.

friends.

her thrust and support her on everything.

to flirt a little and make her blush.

to tease her.

out if she likes me.

and ask her to go out with me.

Of all those 7 steps Gray has only made 2, certainly he is a bit pathetic with 'love' things, he is not Loki. That's something that worries Gray, he doesn't have any experience with this, while Loki... you already know. But even if he isn't an expert, he has its advantages. For example, Layla-tan loves him, while she doesn't even know if Loki exist.

Gray let out a big sigh as he got off the bed, he was going to star thinking again, but his cellphone interrupted him. He slowly grabbed the cellphone and answer.

"Hi?"

"_Gray!Hey! Guess what Loki and I discovered about Lucy!" _Natsu's annoying voice growled from the cellphone making Gray to move away a bit from it.

"Don't scream! " Gray shouted "What?"

"_Come to the Magnolia's Square right now!Hurry!"_

"_Okay, See you in 15''!"_

Gray hung up and put the phone on his pocket while he started walking rapidly out of his home. After 20 minutes Gray was finally on the square, he was late, Natsu was definitely going to kill him, but he helped and old woman ,so, screw Natsu's complains!

"Popsicle! You're late!"

"Shut up ash brain!" Gray growled taking Natsu from his shirt's collar

"Wanna fight?" Natsu growled back taking Gray's shirt collar. A fighting aura suddenly appeared.

"Bring it on!-

"Stop it you two!" A mature Loki shouted from behind giving both of them a punch on their faces, which made them stop immediately "Natsu, weren't we going to show something to Gray?"

"Oh, yeah right!" A light bulb appeared on top of Natsu's head "Lets just leave our fight for other time! Come here follow me!" Natsu said making a sing with his hand.

Gray followed Natsu and Loki to a bunch of bushes, Natsu told him to kneel down and hide a bit his face.

"What do you see just in front of us?" Natsu said

"A bar?"

"Okey, and now look through the window, what do you see?"

"Don't dare to treat me like a kindergarten brat!" Gray growled, "Err.. A blonde barte- Lucy?" Gray eyes widened.

"HAHAAHA Your expression is just like I imagine it would be!" Natsu started to laugh like crazy.

"Shut up!" Gray growled once again "Anyways, does she really works in there? I mean, there are possibly a lot of drunk guys and stuff like that" Gray added with a worried voice.

"Hohohohoho Prince Gray is worried about Princess Lucy!" Natsu teased Gray faking a funny voice, which made the raven-haired boy blush. "Awwww! I made Prince Gray blush! I wonder what would say Princess Lucy if she saw him just like this! Ohohohoho!

"Sh-Sh-Shut up! You fucking asshole!" Gray shouted while his face was still red as a tomato, then a great idea was on Gray's mind, " Well, at least Prince Gray and Princess Lucy are going to get married and be happy forever, but the lizard Natsu is going to be always alone because the bird Lisanna is going to choose another lizard! And you know why? Just because the stupid lizard named Natsu doesn't have the courage to confess even if he had 11 years to do ti!" Gray said doing the same voice as Natsu's.

"Shut up Popsicle!" Natsu replied blushing hardly as Erza's hair "I'll!...Someday..."

"H-hey guys, what are you doing...?" Loki said faking a smile as he sweat dropped.

"Loki? Where the hell you were!" Gray said in surprised realizing that Loki wasn't there before.

"Ahah yeah..." Loki said as he discreetly turned his head to see two girls behind him and give them a sexy smile "Well... I met two girls and one of them was kind of interesting... so I tell them that I was just going for my friend! So, which of you two is coming with me?"

"Natsu!" Gray said immediately

"Huh?Why me?" Natsu growled

"Because last time he left me alone at a restaurant with out paying!" Gray said, then he approached to Natsu ear and whisper " Also, I heard that today Lissana was going out with her sister to the mall, maybe you can escape from Loki and get there!"

Natsu's eyes started shining as he left his hand and said "ME!" going with Loki and the two girls.

That was just what Gray wanted! Now he will be able to make his move without anybody getting on his way! He walked and cross the street, he was like 20 steps before the bar entrance, he deeply breath in and started walking slowly, pretending he was just passing by.

His plan was all about acting. He was walking slowly, he just passed the entrance, now he was just standing besides the entrance. He stopped walking , he looked through the window acting as if it was natural. He saw Lucy behind the bar preparing a drink, just likes a barman does. He did a strange pose, that pose when people get really surprised bye something, expecting to get the blonde attention. He did. Just at the exactly second in which Lucy saw Gray standing out of the bar, with such a surprise face, her eyes went wide. She calmed herself and maked Gray a sign of 'Wait a sec' and finished attending the man. She disappeared from Grays sight through the window, so he decided to wait outside. He was kind of nervous, this was the first time he was going to see Lucy on casual clothes!

After some minutes Lucy finally appeared, she was wearing a denim skirt and a red tank top which was not attached to her body and was a bit fluffy and with respect to the shoes she was wearing a red sandals with a flower, her hair was tied up on a pony tail. Gray instantly blushed, he turned his head to hide it. She misunderstand it.

"Are you mad...Gray?" Lucy said

"Huh? Why would I'll be mad? You must have a reason, right?" He said turning his head to face Lucy and give her a huge smile "C'mon let's go to that coffee, we can talk there" Gray said as he put his hands on his pants bags and started walking. Lucy just nodded and whispered something like 'yes'.

The coffee was named '_Daisy's Coffee' _it was really cute, stuffed with flowers, but just the perfect amount to make it look peaceful and comfortable. Lucy and Gray entered the coffee and sat down on a table that was next to a window, Lucy asked for a tea and Gray for a ice cream, he really likes it. When their order was finally there Gray asked,

"So... Why are you working at a bar?" Gray asked as he took a bite of his ice cream, realizing that Lucy didn't answered his question he added "It's okay if you don't want to tell me, maybe it is something personal and if that's the case I'll respect your own space."

"No!That's not... is just that I don't now how to say it..." She said looking down at her cup of tea. "Umm okey lets just put it like this..." She started , her eyes began to cloud "My parents got divorced for some reason and my dad disowned me, so I have to work to buy myself things like clothes, accessories, well almost everything but vital things like food and such."

"Huh?And what about your mom?She doesn't works?" Gray said not getting anything at all.

"Well... no she doesn't" She said with he eyes clouded drinking from her tea cup.

"Eh? So... that means you work for your mother?" Gray said with a really surprise face. Lucy's eyes were back to normal when she realized her friend didn't got anything at all. She sighed.

"No, I only work for my own sake..."

"And then whats with your mother?"

"Didn't I tell you that my dad disowned me? He gives my mom money for her necessities but she can only use that money to feed me, go to the doctor and vital things, she can't buy me things like clothes, accessories, school material and such. That's why I work, to buy all those things by myself! Geez Gray I taught you would get it at the first time!"

"Heh sorry' but I still don't get why your father disowned you but he send money to your mother!That's not simply FAIR!" Gray shouted.

"You know, this is not the place to talk about this! Lets just go to the park or something!" Lucy said living the cash on the table and grabbing Gray by his wrist taking him to the nearest park. They arrived to a park, Lucy was still grabbing Grays wrist, she let him go and sat on a swing, Gray sat on the other swing. The sun was setting, within minutes nigh-time would come.

"Okey Gray, I'm going to tell you something that no one, just Erza and my mother, knows. That means that I trust you, and a lot, so please don't say anything, alright?"

"Okey! Go on!"

**Lucy's P.O.V**

This was pretty hard for me, I was telling someone I have just met two or three weeks ago who didn't knew anything about my personal life, my worst memory. But I didn't know why I felt like I could trust him.

"So, I told you that my parents got divorced and that my dad disowned me but he still send money to my mom-"

"Wait a sec! Disowned? That means that you are from a rich family?"

"Umm.. y-yeah something like that..."

"Woah! I didn't knew that!"

"Nobody does!"

"Oh..."

"Well, I'll continue" I said rapidly before Gray could say anything else. "Okey, so I come from another city, no, country like 5 years ago. I used to live on _Solstice Kingdom, _I'm not sure if you know that place, but it is certainly beautiful, well there I lived on a HUGE house with my father and my mother, really happily. My mother was always playing with me, when she couldn't I played with the employers and almost everyday Erza was with me, when she couldn't I used to read only books all day long. I wasn't allowed to go out of home, well just to our lands."

"Wait! _Solstice Kingdom_? What the heck is that? And, Erza lived there too? But why is she here now? This is so confusing!" Gray said appearing to think too much about that, like if his mind was about to explode.

"It is the place where I came from and it is pretty far from here, about Erza, well she always come wherever I go with her family most confident servant, she actually live alone in a house, well only with Charlotte, her servant."

"Oh, Okey I get it now, please continue" He replied, he somehow seem to be having fun...

"Well, my mother has always been sickly but when I was 9 years old my mother became ill, at first we thought it was something as usual, but we were wrong, this time she was hospitalized. Apparently her body was very exhausted and it was almost..." Remembering all those sad times I wanted to mourn, so my eyes started to get wet. "At death's door..." Grays' eye widened "Fortunately as a wealthy family my father could easily pay all of her treatments and medicines, but even with all the treatments my mom was hospitalized for two long years. I used to visit her daily but just a little, I wish I could have visited her all day long, but my father would not let me, everyday the time I visited her was less, until my father told me I couldn't visit her anymore. Yes, he did, I don't know how he explained to my mother that he didn't let me go visit her. One day, he told me why he did such awful thing while we were eating dinner, the worst is that he said it with a tone of hate on his voice, I still can get his voice out of my mind. He just said '_Lucy, you know why your mom is on the hospital right?Well, its all your fault. Because of you your mother is seriously ill! Just for wasting her energy playing with you! How can a person force other to play with them even if they are sick! I hate you for everything! Your mom wouldn't be like this if you haven't born! You are not longer my daughter! I totally disinherit you!' _After saying that he just got up and left the dining room, I was socked, I stayed locked up in my room for 1 month trying to forget about that, but I couldn't, I got some visits from Erza, thanks to her support I managed to forget about that, and I finally got out of my room. After one year my mom was aloud to come home again, I was really really happy, but I knew that my father wouldn't let me get close to her. After sometime my mother heard about what my father did, she asked him for the divorce and waited for her condition to be better, one day after my father signed the divorce we moved up to a really far place, here." I couldn't hold it anymore, I started crying like a baby "I think that's all" I said facing Gray with a silly smile while crying. He seemed very surprised, I can tell he didn't have any words to console me, I don't judge him, it's pretty hard to say something with this kind of situations.

It was all dark now, just the light poles and the moon gave us a little light. He was just sitting at that swing looking at the floor. I couldn't take more that pity silence.

I stood up from the swing "Well, I think its time for me to go back home, goodbye Gray, thanks for listening" I said wiping off my tears.

I started walking but someone holding my hand stopped and pulled me against his body and hugged me tightly. I looked up only to find Gray's head lying on my shoulder. The sudden act made me blush, but just to think that this was the first time that a boy ever hugged me made me blush like crazy. Know that I noticed, that he was pretty strong, I obviously already knew that but... its different!

"G-Gray?" I said slowly.

"I'm sorry... for making you remember that" He softly said. His voice was kind and soft.

"D-Don't worry! I decided to told yo after all!" I said.

He lift his head from my shoulder and looked straight to my eyes with his dark blue beautiful eyes.

"Are you really okay?" He said with a kind, soft, and worried face. I couldn't hold it anymore, I hugged him back and placed my head on his chest. Then I started crying like a baby. I let out all those feelings I had inside me. Then, Gray started to pat my head, it felt so nice! Really nice! Some time passed and I stopped crying,but Gray didn't noticed and was still hugging me, which made me blush even more!

"U-um"

"OH! S-sorry!" Gray said broking the hug, and, was he blushing? Cute!

"Hehe, I think its time to me to go home, mom is probably worried"

"Oh yeah! Your mom! I'll take you home!" He said grinning.

"Thanks!" I smile at him

We started walking to my house, we talked a lot about different topics, being with Gray is really comfortable! We arrived to my home in about 15 minutes.

"Well, you're here!"

"Oh! Wait Gray!My mom is going to kill me if I tell her that I didn't ask you to come in! So, come in!" I said with a grin.

"Hahaha Thanks!" He laughed and entered my house, my mom was in the kitchen.

"Luuuuuuuuuucy~ You're finally here!" My mom said sweetly as she run toward me and hugged me and rubbed her face against mine.

"Hehehe Yes mom!" I said, then I remembered Gray was there, he was blushing a bit and also sweat dropping. He was surely feeling uncomfortable! "Oh, yes, mom Gray brought me home, he is right in there" I said

"OHHH! Gray-chii!" My mom said as she broke our hug and grabbed Gray's hands with her hands "Thank you so much for bringing Lucy back with me! You're such a nice guy! I like you!" She said with a bright smile, Gray kind of blush... it made me feel...odd?

" Hahahah no problem Layla-tan~" Gray said with a smirk "I like you too!"

"Come here Gray-chii! Let's drink a cup of tea!" She said letting go Gray's hands and walking to the dinning room, Gray took seat while my mom prepared the tea. They were having a talk, I'm not sure of about what... that strange feeling came back to me.

"Join us Lucy!" My mom said while she was serving the table.

"Uhh... no mom, I'm a bit tired so, I'm going to take a bath." I said "But thanks anyways, See you Gray" After saying this I went upstairs to the bath.

Taking a bath is the best way to clear my mind. It is just like if I could forget about everything and everyone and think about me and my own problems. I couldn't get that strange feeling I had earlier out of my head...or heart? NONONONO! Lucy! Stop thinking of it! Just let it go! I pressed my body and sighed.

I got out of the tube and wrap my body in a towel, I did the same with my hair. I got out of the bathroom and entered my room, I took my pajama and underwear and slowly put it on. When I finished I made my way downstairs, I expected to see Gray talking with my mom but she was alone.

"Ah, mom, and Gray?" I ask curiously

"He leaved like 1 minute ago honey~ " She said taking a sip from her tea.

I ran to the door and went outside hoping for him being there. But he wasn't. I really didn't understand why I did this but I ran out to the street and continue running straight through the sidewalk. I suddenly saw a figure of a person walking peacefully, I knew it was Gray because he didn't had a shirt on.

"Gray!" I shouted to get his attention. He turned back really quickly really surprised.

I finally reached him.

"Hey! You should at least say goodbye!" I pouted.

"Lucy! You are dripping! Why did you came here like that?" He said said blushing, then I realized that back there in my room I didn't dried my hair at all and that I was wearing my pajamas, which consisted on a mini soft pink mini-short and a soft pink top without sleeves that was really short, I could say it reached like on half of my navel, with a really cute brown cat on it. I blushed like hell. Then I also realized that I didn't knew why the hell I ran all the way here.

"W-well... I..." I said trying to think about something to say.

"It doesn't matter! U-uhm..." He said still blushing, while he searched for something on the floor "Here! Put my shirt on! You'll catch a cold if you stay like that!" He said giving me the shirt looking away from me. I giggled.

"You know, Someday I will surely get to wear all of your shirts!" I said remembering when he lend me his shirt back when he hit me with that book on my head.

"Hahahahaha, it's ok, you look cute that way!" He said, then he realized what he just said and blushed hardly. I did as well. "I-I mean, because they are all b-big for you a-and that sort of...things."

"Hahahahha you're silly Gray!" I laughed at him

"H-Hey!"

"I think I may go now" I giggled

"Uh... yeah" he replied

"Well, see you Gray" I smiled at him as I turned and started walking back home

"Yeah, See you Lucy"

Then I remembered how he listened to me while I told him my story and how he suppurted me with that hug. I ran back to him until I was in front of him, then I stopped.

"Eh?" He said. Then I stood on my tiptoes and give him a kiss on his cheek. It was warm and soft and I could feel how his cheek was getting hotter and hotter. I broke the kiss and smiled at him sweetly, he was touching his cheek with a surprised face, he was really cute!

"Thanks for all Gray!" I said running back home.

On my way back I was blushing like hell again realizing that I did something really embarrassing.

* * *

**Please read and review! I love when readers review!:3 (It sounds wierdXD)**

**And feel free to criticize , I know my grammar isn't good:)**

**Questions? You can ask them too:)**


End file.
